Lost Souls
by GWFreak315
Summary: Five lovers reborn but seperated. The Sailor Senshi have not been awoken. Tuxedo Mask, his Shitennou, and the mysterious Sailor Moon are all that defend Earth. R


Hey everybody! I know I should finish my other fanfiction, "Winds of Betrayal", but, dangit! I'm in a major writer's block concerning that story! And, I've got this new idea for this story, and, well, you know how it goes! Don't worry, though, I will have another chapter of "Winds of Betrayal" out soon, hopefully.  
  
Anyway, here is a better summary than the other one: five lovers reborn, yet separated. The Sailor Senshi have not been awoken yet. Tuxedo Mask and his Shitennou and the mysterious Sailor Moon are the only defenders that Earth has from the Negaverse. Will they all be reunited?  
  
Okay, there we go. Here are the names:  
  
Senshi's names are the Japanese version (obviously), as well as Mamoru's.  
  
Zoisite = Wakari Miryoku Jadeite = Seishin Kageno  
  
Nephrite = Hoshi Dokusha Kunzite = Mikageishi Riku  
  
OK, there we go. That should do it. Oh, remember, Rei and Minako are my two favorite Senshi, so I might focus on them a bit more. And, Usagi and Mamoru are all ready going out, and they all know she is the Princess and Sailor Moon, but they don't know who the Senshi are yet. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Lost Souls Chapter One  
  
(I know her!) Hino Rei thought as the new T*A student walked into the room. The girl was everything Rei wasn't: blue eyed, blond hair, and an obviously bubbly personality. And yet Rei, who was famed for her mystery and smoky violet eyes, felt an odd sort of connection to the new girl.  
  
"Konnichi'wa, minna-san!" The girl said, flashing a "V for Victory" sign, "I'm Aino Minako!"  
  
The teacher, Sister Ann Marie, smiled benignly at her and said softly, "Welcome to our school, Aino-san. Please take a seat here by Hino-san."  
  
Rei sucked in a breath. Nobody sat by her! They were either too afraid of her, awed by her mystery and grace, or thought she was too snobbish. And now somebody was going to sit by her, even if she was assigned the spot by a teacher.  
  
The blond nodded happily and took her seat, immediately turning to greet Rei, holding out her hand, "Konnichi'wa! I'm Minako!"  
  
Black eyebrows rose in quiet amusement, "I'm Hino Rei. Welcome to our school."  
  
Minako smiled widely at her, "I can all ready tell we are going to be good friends."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mizuno Ami sat calmly in the library, reading her book. Soft blue curls framed her face, and her aqua eyes were cast downward, intent on the book. She had been there for nearly two hours. She did this often, reading her favorite pastime.  
  
It wasn't until several loud children walk past her did Ami look up, her concentration broken. One would think she was reading a fascinating novel, when in reality she was reading a text book. After all, she wasn't one of the smartest students in Juuban High for nothing, though she really belonged in a much smarter school.  
  
Looking at the time, Ami sucked in her breath in shock. It was all ready 3:00! She was supposed to meet her two friends, Tsukino Usagi and Kino Makoto in fifteen minutes.  
  
Cursing herself for acting like Usagi and not paying attention to the time, Ami quickly made her way out of one of her only safe havens and made her way briskly to the Crown Arcade.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kino Makoto, a tall, lanky brunette with emerald green eyes, and Tsukino Usagi, a petite, blonde haired, blue eyed angel, were all ready at the Crown Arcade, something totally new. Usagi made it a habit of being late for pretty much anything. But, there she was, chatting happily with her good friend.  
  
"So, Usa-chan, what is it like having a boyfriend?" Makoto asked wistfully, playing idly with the straw to her milkshake.  
  
Looking at her sweetly, Usagi giggled, always the innocent, "Oh Mako-chan! It is amazing! Whenever I'm with Mamo-chan, I don't know, I feel so complete! You know how serious he is, and how he hardly ever laughs. Knowing that I can make him smile and laugh is such a wonderful thing, you know!"  
  
Makoto sighed, shaking her head, "I don't know, Usa-chan. All my boyfriends, as handsome as they have been, have all been complete jerks. I've never had such a relationship as you have with Chiba-san."  
  
"Mako-chan!" Usagi whined, smiling playfully, "How many times do I have to tell you to at least call him Mamoru-san? Honestly, you treat him like an old man."  
  
Her companion glared at her, "Usa-chan, I don't know Chiba-san very well, therefore I can't call him anything other than Chiba-san. And he doesn't seem to mind, so why do you?"  
  
The petite blond scrunched her nose up, "Well, it makes him sound old, and it makes me feel like I'm doing something illegal, going out with him."  
  
"He is nearly twenty, and your only sixteen," Makoto pointed out.  
  
Usagi shrugged, "Oh, please, Mako-chan, that isn't much of a difference. You're making it sound like he is some dirty old man!"  
  
Again, Makoto sighed, "How did we get off the subject? Weren't we talking about what it was like having a boyfriend?"  
  
Instantly, stars came into Usagi's eyes, and she sighed in a very dreamy, girly fashion, "Mamo-chan is wonderful!"  
  
"Oh no, Mako-san, you've got her going on about Chiba-san again. She'll never stop!" A soft voice gently scolded from behind Usagi.  
  
The latter squealed happily, "Ami-chan! We were worried that you had holed yourself up in the library again!"  
  
Ami smiled softly as she sat down beside Makoto, "In truth, I was in the library."  
  
The Amazon groaned, "Ami-chan, I swear, we are going to have to do something with you!"  
  
"Like what? Get me a boyfriend? I'm sorry, but I would rather not become like Usagi," Ami teased gently, her aqua eyes shining brightly.  
  
Usagi cried in indignation, "And what is wrong with me?"  
  
"Nothing, Usa-chan," Makoto answered in amusement, "Ami is just saying that she didn't want to become a love-sick puppy like you are!"  
  
The Crown Arcade echoed with soft laughter and loud cries of annoyance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Rei-chan! Wait up!" Minako called as the last bell of the day rang, ending the school session. Everyone was amazed that in merely six hours, the new student was able to use such a term of affection on Rei, something many of the girls of the schools had often wished they could use as well. While Rei was withdrawn, she was extremely popular, and nearly every girl tried to befriend her so they could be popular as well.  
  
Rei stilled from her place on the steps, and turned to face Minako, who was rushing down towards her. She smiled softly, her cold edge slowly melting away. They were indeed kindred spirits. She was still shocked that Minako had decided to be friends with her, when the school Queen, Suki Kagihiro, a student who held the school in the palms of her hand, had so obviously wished her to join with her little groupies.  
  
Ever since Rei had started coming to T*A and gained popularity, Suki had been out to get her. Before Rei, Suki was the resident Queen of popularity. But now with Rei, she had a rival for the complete adulation of every girl in the school. And if there was one thing Suki hated, it was having to share her fame.  
  
So, she had made it a personal mission in her life to ruin Rei's. What made it even worse was that none of her taunts and silly little pranks seemed to affect Rei, making her all the more determined to get a reaction out her. One day, however, she had gone too far. Suki had gotten quickly frustrated with Rei's lack of response to her taunts, far more quickly than any other day, and decided to hit low and hard.  
  
"You know what, Hino-san? Your grandfather is a child molestor!" Suki sneered, her dull brown eyes filled with malice.  
  
Rei, who had been walking at the time, suddenly stilled, as did every other girl in the vicinity. Slowly, she turned to face her worst enemy, not quite believing what she had just heard.  
  
"What did you say?" Rei asked quietly.  
  
Suki laughed evilly, "You heard what I said, Hino-san! I mean, doesn't every priest molest children? I bet he even molested you!"  
  
Rei's entire body went cold, and her eyes flashed red in anger, pure hatred in them. She clenched her fists, her body shaking, and flames began to lick her knuckles. A red glow seemed to surround her, and she rammed her fist into the pillar that was right by Suki's head. Heated rocks flew everywhere, one grazing Rei's cheek, leaving a small cut. There was absolute silence in the courtyard.  
  
"Kagihiro-san, I have no problem with your insulting me. However, when you insult my grandfather, you push the limits. Should you do so again, I will not be so merciful," Rei said with dangerous quietness. Every girl there knew she meant it, Rei never said anything she didn't mean.  
  
Suki was frozen in horror, her eyes glued to the thin stream of blood going down Rei's face, seemingly unnoticed. Even she knew she had gone too far.  
  
Ever since then, Suki's insults had been directed at Rei, not any of her family. However, they were all the more vicious and cold-hearted now, spurred on by the humiliation Suki had suffered that day. And now, with Minako's snub of her, Suki hated Rei even more.  
  
"Hurry up, Mina-chan, we haven't got all day!" Rei scolded playfully, her violet eyes soft and warm as her new friends trotted up toward her.  
  
"Gomen ne! I had to talk to one of the Sister's," Minako said briskly, her face flushed and happy.  
  
Rei nodded slowly, "Well then, now that you are here, would you like to come to my temple?"  
  
"Temple?"  
  
"Hai, my father is a Shinto priest, as I am a Shinto priestess."  
  
Blue eyes brightened with excitement, "Ooh! Coolness! I would love to go! My mom won't be home until late, so I don't think she will care!"  
  
A slow smile alighted Rei's face, who had been so afraid that she would be rejected. "Good. Then let us go."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Five men sat lazily around a table in a nice apartment, papers spread all around them. Two were blonds, handsome, with bright eyes and a devil-may- care type of attitude. A brunette with charming brown eyes, also handsome, a platinum blond with steely eyes and quiet sensuality, and one with black hair and cobalt blue eyes, roguishly handsome, sat by them.  
  
"Well, Mika, what do you think?" The first blond asked, his blue eyes bright with amusement.  
  
Mika looked contemplative, his gray eyes looking into space, "I don't know, Sei. I don't think it would be a very good idea. Besides, I doubt they would tell him anything, right Hoshi?"  
  
The brunette nodded, "The stars are not always as. cooperative as I wish they would be. I doubt they would tell us if the Senshi had been reborn or not."  
  
"I agree," Wakari, the green eyed blond, said, "It doesn't seem like something the stars would tell Hoshi. After all, he is always complaining about how vague they can be."  
  
"More like whining," Mamoru teased, raking a hand through his hair, smiling boyishly. Hoshi whacked him over the head.  
  
"Sure," he said, "I know where the love is."  
  
Sei laughed, "Dude, your always whining! And going on and on about your girl, Jupiter! Please, man, we know she's got legs!"  
  
With a growl, Hoshi launched himself at a hysterically laughing Sei, and the two began to wrestle, the others egging them on.  
  
"I wish I could remember what they look like," Mamoru said pensively. "If I hadn't found Usako, I would only have vague memories of her, and then it would have been even more difficult to find her. I can imagine how hard it is for you all."  
  
Mika nodded, "And the fact that Serenity-hime looks different now then she did during the Silver Millennium also indicates that the Senshi will be different looking as well."  
  
"A pity," Wakari added as he dodged a random blow from Hoshi, "that Serenity-hime doesn't remember what they look like either."  
  
Mamoru growled in frustration as he stood up, "It isn't fair! We have vague memories of the past, and yet enough to give us teasers! I hate the fact that it hurts Usako so that she can't even remember what her closest friends look like!"  
  
Sei, who was currently sitting on the much larger Hoshi, nodded complacently, "Ah yes, my dear Prince, and there is the fact that Beryl is getting much stronger and we keep getting our butts whooped by our evil twins without the Senshi to help us."  
  
Hitting him hard enough to dislodge him, Hoshi furthered the conversation, "Quit acting like a dumbass, Sei. You know that we could handle the evil CLONES, for they are clones, not twins, if we had full control over our power."  
  
Wakari nodded, "True, but what Sei says is true. I doubt we will come to our full power until the Senshi are here to further the hime-chan's power, therefore releasing ours."  
  
"Mamoru," Mika said, looking over to their Prince, "Have you and Serenity- hime tried looking for the Senshi?"  
  
"Of course! We even begged Luna and Artemis to help!"  
  
Groaning, Sei shook his head, "Lord almighty, their never going to let us live down that incident in the park yesterday."  
  
Hoshi glared at him, both sitting on opposite ends of the couch, "Of course not. And why would they, SEI? Some one (cough cough) blew up a friggin truck!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Mika stood up and went into the kitchen the men shared, "Would you two quit arguing. We've got serious thinking to do. We have to find the girls."  
  
"And what do you suggest, o fearless leader?" Wakari asked sarcastically. "Put an add in the paper? I can just see it now: 'Shitennou looking for healthy white female, mid-teens, power of the planets'. Uh-huh, yeah, I can see that working."  
  
Mika's response was to throw a random plastic cup at him. Wakari laughed, catching it easily, and threw it at Sei, who through it at Hoshi, who threw it at Mamoru. Mika groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose, wondering why he had to be cursed with an immature Prince and comrades. Then, he, too, got pulled into the all-male tussle.  
  
Well? How did you like it? Good? Bad? Now, this isn't the sequel to "Winds of Betrayal". It is a completely different story. If anyone has any suggestions, I'm willing to take them. Oh, and should anyone flame me (I hope no one does, but you never know), I'm just gonna ignore ya, kay! Review please! I look forward to any suggestions! Sparky 


End file.
